A Green Silk Ribbon
by Knight Mistress
Summary: "I will never break a promise, and so, daughter Kelsey, your wish is fulfilled. He is to be protected, but there is a price. There is always a price." Oneshot. Do not read unless you have finished Tiger's Quest.


**Short. Sweet. To the point. Enjoy!**

"Prince Dhiren!" A voice boomed, causing my head to snap up. At first, I thought it was Lokesh, coming back for me, but the voice was almost melodic. Calming and ... feminine. I had heard this voice such a long time ago, and as hard I as tried to remember, nothing came to mind.

A beautiful form came in view. At first, I thought it might be a vision of Kelsey. But then I realized that is was the goddess Durga. Three of her eight arms didn't hold weapons. I recognized the weapon we had taken, the _gada, _was still gone. I hoped that it was being put to good use - to fight Lokesh, not to come after me.

Kelsey's safety came before mine. I knew Lokesh was after something that she had, or perhaps Kelsey herself, but I could take a lot more pain then she could. She wasn't fragile, certainly, but I seemed to have more endurance then she.

I tried to raise my head up in a pathetic attempt, trying to look into her eyes that you could get lost into. "Do not trouble yourself, Dhiren." I sighed as a thank you and bowed my head. My hands were tied to a table above my body, and I was slumped on the floor. My feet ached, from the multiple breaking this morning. I haven't had a good chance to look at them, but really, I don't even want to.

"I have come on request from my chosen daughter, Kelsey. She has begged for your safety, as you already know. But there is a price, as there is always a price. Do you accept my price, Dhiren?"

My thoughts rushed to Kelsey. I couldn't just forget her. For my safety, even, I couldn't just through some of my best memories away. She was like my life. I couldn't live without remembering her.

"I am sorry, great goddess. Your price is too high for me to pay."

She bent her head to look down at me, her hand softly brushing the head of her tiger in thought. A group of golden clouds was gathering beneath her. "I cannot say I would of chosen the same thing. You see, Dhiren, you shall die if you do not accept my price. And if you lived, you might have a chance of getting the memories back. So, again, I ask, do you accept my price?"

I bit my lip. Death, or forgetfulness? If I couldn't remember her, then what was the point of living? But if I lived, at least I would have a chance of getting my memory back. If I die, however, Kelsey won't have to look for me any longer. She wouldn't have to risk her life any longer.

But then she would be heartbroken.

I just couldn't do it. If I didn't remember her, it would kill her, as would my death. Perhaps Kishan would console her at my end, and maybe, that would be the way to go. "I am sorry, great goddess. Your price is too high."

"Well." Was all she said before she disappeared into a cloud of golden smoke. It filled my nose, my lungs, as I tried to cough, to get it out. It made me feel different, almost light-headed. My hands fell down before me as I rubbed each wrist thankfully. Lokesh would be back soon, and he would punish me for untying my hands, but at least I could try and get circulation back in them.

Something caught my eye near the floor. A green silk ribbon. _What is this? _I wondered, running it through my fingers. A fine lady would own something like this. Perhaps I would meet this fine lady, and grow to love her.

* * *

><p><em>I will never break a promise, and so, daughter Kelsey, your wish is fulfilled. He is to be protected, but there is a price. There is always a price.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. This is all because when I read that Ren lost his memory, I thought Durga had taken it away from him for him to be protected. Maybe it was Lokesh, but I think it sounds better with Durga. I hope Durga did, however, and then, when you read the third book, you can be all like, "Oh yeah! Knight Mistress thought of that." (Haha, watch Lokesh take it now.) <strong>


End file.
